


Isn't That Your Cue?

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [21]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Identities, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Embedded Images, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to you, I'm Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't That Your Cue?

[ ](http://imgur.com/tFLHrJh)


End file.
